pripara_fandomfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Minami Kitahara ~B5 Audition Live~
✮ Respuestas ✮ # Consolation es una canción que habla sobre un deseo "imposible", que no se cumplirá simplemente con respirar *risa*, y sin embargo, se continúa intentando alcanzarlo sin rendirse. "Algún día tendrás consuelo, una vez que todo se haya consumido, confío en que lo alcanzarás"...Aunque suena deprimente, si analizamos esa parte con profundidad... El mensaje es distinto para cada quien, pero para mi es como si nos dijera que si caemos y nos levantamos podremos conseguir lo que deseamos. Sobre el conjunto... Las tonalidades oscuras van bien con el estilo de la canción, y con el mio~, además de tener un aire elegante, pero moderno. # ¿Si fuera parte de B5 que haría por los demás? ...Siempre he pensado que el deber de un miembro de B5- no, de una idol que tenga al menos un poco de experiencia, es el guiar a las más novatas, a darles una pequeña luz de guía para que encuentren el camino hacia lo que desean. Por eso, lo que haré como parte de B5 será apoyar a todas y cada una de las chicas que entren a PriPara en la medida de lo posible para que logren llegar a la cima. Por supuesto, suena a que entrenaré a quien me quitará de mi lugar en B5 si es que llego a entrar, pero, hey, la rivalidad es vital para una idol, ¿no lo creen n.n? # En realidad... No demasiado, he estado ocupada con un proyecto que quizás conozcan pronto, pero volveré a los escenarios con más frecuencia~ Hasta ahí se los dejo, no quiero arruinar la sorpresa c; ✮ Información general ✮ * Idol: Minami Kitahara * Coord: Dreamlike Monochrome Coord * Canción: Consolation * Código: 160617NMS ✮ Live ✮ iki wo suru dake ja kanawanai motto fukaku made yuku tame no namida to nageki wo kudasai mugotarashii hodo kirei na kimi no kamisama wa hageshiku horobisaru mono dake wo ai shita Quo Vadis Domine? sono koe wa inori to yobu made mo nai itsuka kimi no negai dake ga todoku to shinjite iru haritsumeta sora no fumoto e bokura wa nimotsu wo katsuide nigeru you ni tsunnomette aruita hajimari no hoshi wa shizuka ni kimi no yukusaki wo terashite aozameta tanisoko ni kagayaku ---- MAKING DRAMA SWITCH ON!!! Minami aparece corriendo por lo que parece ser un almacén de un barco que comienza a hundirse, perseguida por cadáveres vivientes vestidos con ropa elegante. Ella tropieza, y le es difícil levantarse, los cadáveres se acercan a ella. Quien parece ser el espectador intenta ir a ayudarla, pero tampoco puede moverse. Minami: ...Esta forma de mi... De todas las personas... No quería que tu fueras quien la viera... *risita, cae una lágrima de sus ojos* Pero esta vez... La mano del espectador se extiende para intentar alcanzarla. Minami se levanta rápidamente, tomando de la pared dos espadas, y ataca al cadáver más cercano, atravesándole la cabeza. Pelea contra todos, y finalmente se le puede observar en una pose de batalla. Minami: ...¡Yo voy a protegerte! I want to protect you, My love Quo Vadis Domine? nagusame wo itsuka kimi no te no naka ni hoshigaru kokoro no mama de wa todokanai basho ni aru ---- Minami aparece dentro de un espacio oscuro, corriendo en todas direcciones en busca de una salida, en un momento el suelo debajo de ella comienza a agrietarse, hasta que se rompe y ella cae. Cayendo por lo que parece ser el cielo, las voces de los fans llamando su nombre hacen que de su espalda broten alas de ángel, ella vuela y la escena cambia; mostrándola en la cima de la torre de un castillo con los brazos extendidos al público. Your love, my wings akiramezu te wo nobasu ---- CYALUME CHANGE!!! yokubukai kokoro ga mitasarete nemuru made hikari ni tooi michi wo nandemo tabetai tamashii kajiritsuita yume hakisute awaremi wo kudasai to sakenda Quo Vadis Domine? nagusame wo itsuka kimi no te no naka ni subete moyashi tsukushita koro todoku to shinjite iru ✮ Después del live ✮ Público: ¡MINAMI~! ¡KITAMINA-SAMA~! Minami: ¡Gracias a todos! *Saluda al público* ¡Daré mi mayor esfuerzo por ustedes, por todos! *Sonríe* ... *Mente: ...Lo que de verdad quiero hacer...* *Mira entre el público y sonríe aun más* *Mente: ...Creo que ya lo encontré...* Categoría:Live Categoría:TIC6 Categoría:B5 Audition Categoría:KitaminaLive Categoría:CandySweetty